


Skirts

by Sweet___Tea



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet___Tea/pseuds/Sweet___Tea
Summary: Jeremys friends walk into his room at the wrong time.





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> later in the fic there's a conversation that's a bit hard to keep track of so just so y'all know:
> 
> Jeremy: Italics
> 
> Micheal: Underlined
> 
> Jake: Bold
> 
> Rich: Bold & italics

Jeremy checked his phone

 

**Player 1**

12 missed texts

 

**Dill Pickle**

**17 missed texts**

 

**Smol**

_**28 missed texts** _

 

"Jesus christ Rich," Jeremy mumbled under his breath

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone dinged again.

 

**Smol**

**wee're heere**

 

'Wait what.'

 

His door opened and he let out a shriek as he hid under the covers.

 

**"Jere?"**

 

Jeremy felt bad for worrying his friends but he didn't get out from under the covers of his bed,  _"Go away Rich."_

 

**"Actually It's Jake but Rich is-"**

 

_**"I'm here too!"** _

 

Jeremy felt Rich land on him and try to pull the covers down.

 

_"All of you go away!"_

 

Rich huffed and slid off of the bed.

 

"What's wrong Jere?"

 

_'Oh great Micheal's here too,' "Nothing's wrong I just don't want you guys to see me like this."_

 

"Like what?"

 

**_"Yeah! And why weren't you answering your texts?"_ **

 

_"I was busy."_ Jeremy stuck his head out from under the covers

 

"Wait wait wait... were you m-"

 

_"NO."_

 

Rich snorted. _**"Then what were you doing."**_

 

"I- We, promise we won't judge."

 

**"Yeah."**

 

_**"I'm not promising any-** _

 

**"RICH."**

"RICH"

 

_**"Okay okay I won't judge."** _

 

Jeremy took a deep breath, _"Okay."_ He got out of the covers to reveal that his bottoms were currently a pair of blue leggings and a light-blue skirt, decorated with sequins. The three other boys were shocked into being quiet. Jeremy flushed at their silence.

 

_"Yup this was a mistake. I think it's time for you to go,"_ He started to push the other boys out of the room but he was stopped by Jake.  **"No no! Jere, you look really good."**

 

"Wow Jake that's gay." 

 

**"Says you"**

 

"Anyways, he's right Jeremy. You honestly look fantastic."

 

_**"Yeah! You look hot. I mean......you always look hot...but now especially."** _

__

_"Thanks.."_

 

"Is nobody gonna question the fact that Rich called Jeremy hot?"

 

_"Oh I'm questioning it."_   


 

**"Yeah me too"**

__

_**"It's not my fault all of you are hot. Jeez"** _

 

"Uhhh..."

 

**_"Okay! I'm just gonna.."_  ** Rich turned around and looked like he was about to start running, but Jake wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist to prevent that.

 

**"Nooope you're staying right here to explain."**

 

_**"BuT i'M bAd At FeElInGs"** _

 

_"Same"_

 

**"Pleeeaaaase Rich."**

 

**_"Fine......."_** Rich took a deep breath,  _ **"I've liked Jake since he saved me from the fire and broke his legs in the process. I've liked Jeremy since that one time over the summer when we all went to the beach and he was on an inner tube and I flipped it, and he rose out of the water and his hair did the thing. I've liked Micheal since that same beach day when he laughed because seagulls were attacking Brooke so Chloe told them to 'Fight her in a Denny's parking-lot at 1 am' cause Micheal looks really pretty when he laughs. And with Micheal and Jeremy, those feelings of general, attraction plus friendship led to real romantic feelings. I'm Poly, by the way."**_ ****Rich looked up and all the other boys faces were flushed, Jake had let go of him already.

 

Jeremy was the first to speak up,  _"I- uh-"_ He cleared his throat,  _"Same.."_

 

**"Yeah, same."**

 

They all looked at Micheal who was looking down and blushing intensely.

 

 

"So.....We all like each-other?"

 

Jeremy let out a breath, _"_ _Oh thank god. I thought you were gonna say you didn't like us back."_

 

"Pfft of course I like you guys back. But are we together now or what?"

 

All the boys nodded a discussed this for a bit, sitting down on the bed. Jake and Micheal pressed against each-other Jeremy laying across their laps, with Rich laying down with his head in his arms on Jeremy's belly, Facing Jake and Micheal.

 

**"So do you guys wanna go on a date?"**

 

_**"Yeah! That's an awesome idea!"** _

 

"Sounds great!"

 

Jeremy nodded and got up, pushing Rich off of him in the process (he made the Roblox OOF noise when he hit the bed.)  _"All of you get out,"_ He started pushing his boyfriends out of the room,  _"I need to get changed."_

 

"Why? You look fine."

 

_"Micheal. I'm not going out in public like **this**." _ He gestured at his skirt.

 

All his boyfriends started talking at once,  ** _"What no you look fine! You look great Jere! You look fantastic. Why don't you want to wear your skirt in public?"_**

 

Jeremy looked down at the sparkly blue skirt he was wearing,  _"I don't want people to make fun of me.."_

 

**_"If anyone makes fun of you, I will fiGHT THEM."_ **

 

**"Me too."**

 

"None of us will let you be made fun of Jere."

 

_"Okay. Thanks guys."_

 

**_"No one would dare make fun of my boyfriends."_ **

 

_"Nope."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry its so fast paced.


End file.
